


是我的错

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 流花七夕联文活动的贺文。文章时间线为湘北VS海南的比赛，湘北惨败后，对应动画第60集。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 4





	是我的错

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢耳机组织了这次流花七夕联文活动，非常开心能和喜欢的各位太太一起创作，嘿嘿^^你们都是俺滴宝藏！

01

花道一整天都处于恍惚的状态中。和海南比赛结束后的第二天，他翘课了，自己一个人跑到小区的露天篮球场外，隔着球场围网看一群男生你追我赶。蔚蓝晴空被网眼逐格切割，却无法阻断他们跑动时带起的清风，高速旋转的橙红色球体再次勾起花道惨痛的回忆。

他犹记得最后几十秒。自己罚球不中，大猩猩忍耐着脚踝扭伤带来的巨大痛楚毅然跳高抢下篮板球，传给小三，而小三的三分球也没投中，原来篮球在完美抛物线上受了信长的阻碍而产生偏离，堪堪碰到篮球的手指头流下鲜血便是信长用尽全力防止射手三井寿得分的最佳证明。

当时他来不及想这么多，身体行动快于大脑思考，一个箭步冲过去，抢下篮板球，敌队又围上来，心急如焚的他知道时间不多，自己持球不放只会输掉比赛，只有传球给大猩猩才有赢的可能，于是他传球了。

但他传错人了。

竟然传给了敌队的人。真的假的？花道彻底楞住，完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。随着终止哨声响起，比赛结束，比分88：90，湘北以两分之差落败。

难以置信，难以消化这个巨大的噩耗，他死死盯着比分板，灼热的视线恨不得洞穿不再跳动的红色数字，又仿佛透过那定格了的红色数字看向令人迷惘的深渊。

四肢发软，头脑空白，若非赤木走过去，按住花道的头，说：“还没结束的，决赛现在才刚刚开始，别哭啊。”他都察觉不到，自己竟然哭了，在队友面前，在对手面前，在全场观众面前。泪水无法抑制地溢出眼眶，滚落脸庞。“走吧，去排队。”赤木推他一步一步走回场地中央。

流川经过花道身前，停顿了片刻，而他隔着一片迷蒙水雾，无法看清这个男人的表情。肯定是愤怒、不屑、失望、怨恨的结合体罢了，说不定还混杂着那该死的理所应当，仿佛早已料到只学了三个月篮球的自己会传球失误一般，球明明都在自己手里了却没把握好机会，继而输掉比赛，连累球队与胜利失之交臂，一切看上去都是必然。

列队，双方队长握手，离场。收拾行李坐车回去的过程中，众人沉默不语，气氛异常凝重。花道心里过意不去，下车后没过多久就迫不及待道了个别，头也不回地跑远了。他不知道，流川就在后面，默默注视着自己越来越小的背影，若有所思。

其实昨天比完赛，花道没有直接回家，他先在外面漫无目的地溜达了几圈，然后去公园找块空地干坐着。黄昏笼罩大地，夕阳将孩子们荡秋千的影子拉扯成几块深深浅浅相互重叠的不规则面。

一个五颜六色的皮球滚至脚边，花道刚想捡起，却被匆匆跑来的小男孩弯腰抱起。小男孩奔跑速度很快，差点刹不住脚步，鞋底带起些许尘土飞扬，在空气中盘旋片刻又随重力下降，像点点闪烁光粒陨落静定。小男孩转身，双臂用力，将皮球掷向同他游戏的小伙伴的方向。

比赛只剩两分多钟那会儿，双方处于四分和六分的拉锯战中，篮球飞到场外，花道冲过去抢球，大手一挥把球拍回球场中，结果流川接住了球。当时大概也是这样的情形吧，只不过他并非故意要传给流川的。啊，没所谓了，谁拿到都没所谓了，他心想，甚至他还有点庆幸是流川拿到了球。

“尽管是巧合也没关系，流川，一定要进球啊！”他忍不住大喊，求胜的心完完全全压制下平日里对臭屁狐狸的诸多不满。

“笨蛋，我的球没有一记是巧合的！”流川朝他吼回去，一个帅炸全场的灌篮赢得观众热烈喝彩。

那一幕瞬间在花道脑海里扎了根，视觉听觉双重冲击带来的心灵震撼，让他久久无法遗忘那种心脏都要跳出来的兴奋感。

“不行啊，怎么可以翘课呢。”背后熟悉的甜美女声将他那千头万绪扯回当下。晴子小姐？！花道拔腿就跑，晴子始料不及，连忙追了上来，她跑得哪有花道快，不小心跌倒在地，花道听见扑通一声，停下脚步，原路折回。“昨天的篮球赛我一辈子都不会忘，因为那是樱木君第一次灌篮得分。”“就算是天才也会犯错的啦。”她是这么说的。

虽然有温柔的晴子小姐开导自己，但想到球赛因自己而输，辜负了她一片好意，心情变得更加糟糕，苦涩压在舌底，难以言表。

时间过得飞快，浑浑噩噩便到了晚上，八点二十五分，高空划过几道歪歪扭扭的闪电，犹如困兽亮出利爪，剖开令人压抑的低气压，雨针洋洋洒洒从黑夜一隅缺口漏出，直往下坠，跌堕路面，泛着微蓝的光。

不知道怎么的，花道又回到学校，摸黑进了篮球部活动室。坐于冰冷地板上，从推车里随手拿来的篮球就放在张开的大腿中间，他摩挲着篮球表面的凹凸花纹，岁月留下的一道道斑驳痕迹见证过他们日以继夜的努力。

跟海南正式比赛之前，他们几个在休息室整装待发的时候，赤木曾说，每一个深夜，每一次睡觉前，他都想象过湘北跟神奈川的王者海南大附属在高中联赛选拔赛的决赛中战斗的情形，从一年级的时候就开始，从来没有间断过。晴子，你知不知道，那场球之所以会打输，都是我的错，虽然你说天才也会犯一两次错，可是因为我的失误……都是因为我的失误！

你哥哥他脚都扭伤了，还坚持绑紧绷带上场，就算骨头会硬生生地折断，就算打完比赛以后可能再也无法正常走路，然而他毅然决然要抓住这个苦等了三年的机会。我呢，我当时承诺了什么来着，我说我要打倒海南，我说大猩猩的空位由我来填补，我说我是金刚弟弟，我说我是天才樱木花道，可恶，可恶！天才怎么会犯如此低级的错误。赤木那一番话仿佛就在耳边回响着，嗡嗡，嗡嗡，敲打他脆弱的鼓膜。花道将球抵在额前，支撑着席卷而来的昏眩。

02

流川回到篮球部活动室，意外发现门敞开着，他记得自己暂时离开时把门关好了的，顺着地上蜿蜒流淌的水迹看过去，花道竟然坐在那里，一动不动。那个呆子。今天不是翘了一天的课么，放学后不是连体育馆的训练也没来么，现在又在干什么。流川不动声色地倚在门口观察了一阵子，才咔哒一声开了灯，打破花道独自沉思的局面。

“你在干什么，大笨蛋。”在他眼里，花道是个自诩天才，实际却是个总干些令人意想不到的蠢事的超级大笨蛋，然而就是这个又臭屁又冲动四肢发达头脑简单的男人，始终吸引着他的目光。

为什么自己总会有意无意地关注他，流川曾想过这样的问题，难不成是因为花道的发色和自己钟爱的篮球颜色相似？不对，不对，这听上去就很白痴。苦思冥想也得不出准确答案，干脆放弃思索，并认为那段时间自己真是吃饱了撑的。

明晃晃的光线挤走室内最后一丝黑暗，让某人膨胀已久的多愁善感霎时变得无处安放。“流川……”他喊他的名字，没有下文，仿佛用沉默诘责自己的到来打扰了独属于他的时光，又仿佛惴惴不安地等待流川再度开口，将他抛出的上半句接过去。

流川不作理会，径直走了进去，打开柜门，拿蓝色毛巾擦了擦头发的水滴，继而关上柜门，毛巾随意搭在颈肩，状若自然地转身离去。他觉得，这个时候，还是让那个笨蛋自己静一静吧，自尊心太强的男人总见不得别人知晓他们无比坚强的外壳下掩藏着内心的极度敏感和痛楚。流川如此，花道亦然。

“你等一等！”花道叫住他。他心头跳慢了半拍，只好停住脚步。“你为什么不说什么了？”花道问。流川不解，发出了轻微的“啊？”的一声。

“你少装蒜了！”花道火气腾地一下迅速燃起，持于手中的篮球瞬间落地，拖过一条混杂着雨水泥浆的斜长痕迹滚了出门。

“平时讲话最刻薄的人，今天却什么话也不说，这太奇怪了吧。”花道用手指着流川，继续说：“如果你同情我的话，我可不需要你的同情！”

“同情？”流川反问。他想起昨天比赛结束时花道哭得上气不接下气的场景，叹了一口气，他觉得自己在同情他？大可不必。虽然那次猛男落泪确实令他措手不及，但转念想想，一切又在意料之内，花道，确实是个真真正正的性情中人。

流川既不知如何解释，又懒得多费口舌，默默地看了一眼花道便走开了。花道追了出去，“等一等！你不要走，流川！”浑厚的男性嗓音遁入呼呼咆哮的狂风，在逼仄的走廊里激烈回荡，犹如钝刀割肉般折磨他的耳朵，流川鬼使神差地在那支离破碎的音节中听出了几分无助。

他不想回家，去了空无一人的体育馆，自跟海南的比赛输掉后，他便下定决心要变得更强。自己体力不足以支撑高强度比赛的全程，当时灌完篮倒在地上两眼一抹黑时他便觉得大事不妙。这个状态不被教练换下场真的说不过去，毕竟流川自己明白自己的身体，继续呆在场上说不定还会拖累队友、影响球队。

可知道这是事实又如何，他怎么会甘心，就算回到替补席站都站不稳，只能靠手撑着冷板凳，就算他的体力已到了界限，他还没追平得分，他还没打赢比赛，怎么可以在关键时刻下场？！可恶。

“你已经尽力了，表现得非常好。”老爹安慰他，“其他的就交给你的同伴们吧。”同伴……没错，他有同伴，一群可靠的同伴，加入湘北篮球队以来，流川觉得自己的打球理念和原先相比有了一点微妙的变化，虽骨子里一贯保持着独来独往、自享其乐的风格，但他现在不太排斥融入人群的感觉了，准确来说，是和湘北篮球队这群家伙相处起来没有自己设想中的不便与困难，其中大概也多亏了花道这个笨蛋吧。想到花道，流川的视线不禁飘向球场上那抹鲜艳的红色。

最后三十秒，全场观众沸腾，“快灌篮啊！”之类的欢呼声如海潮般一波未平一波又起。宫城被盯得死死的没法投球，三井跑向他，“你在干什么，快给我！”宫城把球传给三井，三井带球过人，由于时间紧迫性兼敌队阿神阻挡，只好在极其不利的位置投球，“看你们的了，赤木，樱木！”两人闻言去抢篮板球，花道没抢占到篮下最佳位置，篮板球落入敌队手中，没料想电光火石的宫城趁其不意，从下面一把拍飞篮球，篮球再度回到花道手中。

尚有二十秒，花道半蹲，做出投篮的姿势，对方五号跳起拦球，结果花道只是做了个假动作，“一定要赢！”伴随中气十足的咆哮，绕过对方，直接上篮。所有人都被花道自然流畅没有丝毫多余的连串动作惊呆了，包括坐在替补席上气喘吁吁的流川，也扯掉盖在头上的白色毛巾，情不自禁站了起来。“灌进去啊！”

花道，灌进去啊！他很少有这样的感觉，对除自己以外的人寄予期待，比自己能否得分还要紧张，心脏扑通扑通吊在喉咙，让他产生干呕的冲动。

他做到了！樱木花道做到了！流川攥紧拳头，心里倒是松了口气。这个大笨蛋，每时每刻都让自己刮目相看。安西教练在他身边称赞花道干得很好，这句话当然没法传到正处于场地中央的花道耳边，却引得流川沉吟片刻，嘴角牵起一缕似有若无的微笑。可他很快转过脸去，不让其余人等察觉，嘴硬地说：“这点程度算什么。”

如果自己仍在场上，湘北不至于这么吃力，流川突然想起安西教练让他俩合力死守篮下的叮嘱，还把花道的左手跟自己的右手搭在一起。花道很快抽回手，攥起拳头用力搓手背被他碰到的地方，大喊“手要臭掉了！”他也扯来毛巾擦手，说“白痴不知道会不会传染。”那次一触即离，如电流窜入神经末梢，带来一丝酥麻的痉挛感。

03

花道跟随流川来到了体育馆。关上门，将淅淅沥沥的雨声悉数阻挡。从花道一路上的言语可知，他把比赛惨况全揽在自己身上。

“大笨蛋，”流川心想，果然还在介意那一次的传球失误，“你以为比赛是因为你一个人而输的吗？”

花道没想到他突然发问，脑袋一懵：“什么？”这不是摆明着的事实么。

跟白痴聊天就是费劲，流川抿唇：“你少高估自己了，大笨蛋。昨天你的表现已经超过自己的实力好几倍了，对湘北而言，这是计算之外的幸运了。”

“什么？”花道喃喃，越发搞不懂流川这只臭狐狸想表达什么。

“你以为教练和队长派你上场对你寄托了多少希望？”

“当然是……把我当成救世主……”

没等花道说完，流川就用拇指和食指比了个手势：“只有这么一点点希望而已？”

“什么……”花道的语气增添了几分激愤。

“多算一点的话，顶多也只有这么多而已。”流川又把拇指和食指的距离分开了点。

花道听得青筋直蹦，攥紧拳头，指尖因极度用力而泛白，与平日里的健康肤色形成鲜明对比。流川定定地凝视着他，在白炽灯下仔细一看，才发现花道眼球布满了红血丝，显然昨晚一夜未眠，眉眼尽是憔悴不安。

“你这个人所犯的错，打从一开始就已经计算在内了，没有人会惊讶的。你的实力便是这样一回事了。”不理花道越来越难看的脸色，流川继续说道，“你个人的失误还不足以左右比赛的输赢。”

想打他！想打这只胡说八道的臭狐狸！拳头落到流川面前不到三两公分，见流川没有任何退缩的准备，花道强制压下心中不悦，自我洗脑：现在用铁拳打倒他没意思的……不在篮球场上打倒他，什么意思也没有的……

却不曾想，流川见他隐忍未发，居然先发制人，一拳打了过去。“啊，打到了！”

花道用手背擦了擦鼻子，鲜血流了下来。“臭家伙……我要打倒你！看铁拳！”

事情发展到这个地步，不干一架恐怕是收不了场的。他们打得鼻青脸肿、伤痕累累，却越来越兴奋，肃肃拳风挟卷着炽热呼吸，消融在对方肌肤细腻的纹路里。

对自己能力尚缺的愧疚之情，在体育馆不甚流通的空气里逐渐膨胀。“这一次比赛全都是我的错。如果我可以支持到最后，昨天的比赛早应该赢了。”

流川竟然说出这样的话！花道的愤怒值疾速飙升，像松开了理智的绳索，气球咻地往上窜，抵住天花板，于临界点，砰的一声，炸裂分解。

“臭家伙……你少高估自己了！”他往流川身上狠狠打了一拳。

“我的错！”流川立即回踹他一脚，花道腹部传来一阵闷痛。

“是我的错！”

“不！是我！”

每次他们讲不来几句又扭打成团，仿佛身上的伤越重，就越能缓解心里的痛苦一般。为什么对他发泄，对他倾诉，会产生一种所有褶皱都被抚平的熨帖感。

流川额前热汗已将发丝黏在一起，花道嘴角也挂了彩。互不认输的两人在打架方面是你来我往、势均力敌，在其他方面亦然，双方都坚持把错误归咎于自己，固执得不可理喻。有趣的是，唯独这次，他们互相攀比的，不是谁更厉害。

“大笨蛋，你不是口口声声说自己是天才么，天才怎么会犯错。别跟我争了，这次是因为我……”

“就算是天才也会犯错的啦！”花道急不可耐地打断他，讲完却微微愣住，没想到自己竟把晴子小姐开导自己的话又讲一遍给流川听，奇怪的是，晴子小姐跟自己说这句话的时候，自己却难以真正打开心门去接纳。“反正，反正是我的错，我辜负了老爹的期望，我对不起大猩猩，对不起良亲，对不起小三，对不起四眼哥哥，对不起大姐头和晴子小姐！”

流川早早料想花道不会把自己名字加进那一长串名单里，为他一如既往的孩子气感到又好气又好笑。他忽而转了话题：“记不记得教练的部署？赤木，我，宫城，三井，我们四个组成一个小的防守区域，牧绅一运球进来的时候我们就缩小防线把他封死，有我们完全压制住牧绅一的边线切入，再加上弹跳力强的你贴身防守压制住神宗一郎的三分球，如果没有你，拆散他们内外合璧的战略就没法完成。”

怎么？花道心头猛地一震，流川这只臭狐狸怎么突然说起这个，他是在……肯定自己的重要性？“喂喂喂，你耍赖啊，别以为夸了我，我就会松口，男子汉大丈夫，一人做事一人当！”

“我讲这件事，目的是让你知道，你一个人的小失误不足以影响全局发展，在这场比赛里，每个人都是不可缺少的，其实说到输赢，谁都有责任。”流川叹了口气。

“队长脚受伤了，虽然只是暂时离开了一下，但对整支队伍的士气依然打击不小，战斗力有所削弱；宫城一直被高出他十六公分的、超越高中等级身材的牧看守，说不累是假的；三井那天的三分球手感也不怎么好，可能跟清田和神宗有关，一个被下了死令拼命截他的球，另一个的三分球射篮不仅姿势柔软而且命中率高，很打击自信心；木暮虽然是个很会照顾人的副队长，但他始终不是领导型的料；我，我就更糟糕了，居然会在关键时刻体力不足，如果我还在场上，你这个笨蛋哪有机会犯错。”

惜字如金的流川分析得头头是道，花道第一次听他讲这么多话，不由得睁大双眼，又惊又奇地看着面前这个男人。或许，大概，貌似，应该，他是在安慰自己吧。啊，没想到有一天自己居然会被流川这家伙安慰，真是的。尽管流川最后一句不怎么好听，但大体上这番话花道还是挺受用的。

“也没有啦。大猩猩脚都伤成那样了，还坚持上场，是条名副其实的硬汉；良亲的运球传球给我们创造了很多机会，如果没有他这个幕后英雄，湘北的得分会更加惨不忍睹；小三很久没打篮球了，这次全程上场，还投了好几个三分球拉回分差，就像他自己说的那样，他是不到最后一刻永不放弃的男人；四眼哥哥的替补也很重要，不然，这场比赛在大猩猩脚伤那会儿就算结束了。至于你……”

“虽然始终比天才樱木花道差了点，但还算表现不错啦。”花道挠了挠头，自己心里想一想倒没事，真正说出口了，才发现怪难为情的。“我被三个人联防，没法出手，要不是你赶过来，我就完蛋了，裁判会吹哨子判我犯规的。”花道指的是十秒钟规则，如果没有在十秒钟内把球带到对方的区域，那么就会被判定为对方的球。那时候花道心里着急得很，幸好流川伸出手，对他说：“给我！”他才终于把球传了出去。后来皇牌阿牧去拦流川，没成功，流川变换了手势，球收回来后再灌篮。因为有流川在，上半场比赛结束时，比分刚好追平。

“所以，你就别想太多啦。”花道撇撇嘴，“你说你体力不支，那不正好么，你要是打下全场，那得多能耐啊，我才不要一只臭狐狸抢我风头。”

“笨蛋……”流川突然扯过颈间毛巾往花道脸上招呼，“你好多废话。”

“什么啊！我说真的。”花道拿开莫名其妙飞来盖他一脸的、带着流川独特气味的毛巾，意外捕捉到他稍纵即逝的笑意，不明白有什么好笑的，扔条毛巾过来是不是脑子又犯抽了。“喂，干什么，还想打架啊？”

流川原本没有这个意思，但既然花道开口了，好胜的心思又被他轻易勾起。况且，外面雨还下着呢，短时间出不去，打一架解解闷也是好的。“随时奉陪。”这么想着，拳脚便挥了出去，将花道直接撂倒在地。

花道双手撑开流川压上来的半身重量。“好啊你，又说体力不行，等我把你打趴了，你别哭着求饶！”

流川翻了个白眼。“想我求饶，下辈子吧。”他将花道的双手反剪于背后，说道：“这次是最后一次，以后比赛，我不会再输了。”

“哼，臭狐狸。”就算双手无法动弹，花道也不甘示弱，给了流川一记重重的头槌，“我也是！我不会再输了，以我的头发发誓！”

以头发发誓是什么鬼？果然大笨蛋的脑回路就是异常清奇。

04

次日放学，宫城和三井来到体育馆，看见剃了光头的花道拿着拖把擦地，两人皆被他的新发型笑到岔气。“你到底是谁啊！”“你剃的这是什么头呀花道……”

“比赛是因为我才会输掉的。”这个剃头的理由，像是说给大家听，又像是说给自己听。花道始终把自己的想法贯彻到底，心情却早已大不相同，一扫昨日的颓靡之气。

“真受不了。”扛着拖把经过的流川叹了口气。

当然，这都是后话了。

\- END.

**Author's Note:**

> 灌篮的流花果然是性张力max！他们不需要甜言蜜语不需要卿卿我我，有什么问题是打一架不能解决的！流花就是坠吊的！


End file.
